Enlèvement
by Aiguma
Summary: Hum un CLEX. Très débile, mais bon... FINI


Titre : Enlèvement

Pairing : Clark/Lex

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Futurfic, AU.

Résumé : Cette fois c'est Clark qui se fait enlever. 

Notes : reviews !!! Please.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. 

Enlèvement.

Clark sortit du restaurant -de l'infâme boui-boui plutôt- avec sa partenaire Lois Lane. Ils avaient mangé là pour obtenir des informations pour leur prochain article pour le Daily Planet. Une affaire de corruption, encore. Leur informateur avait tenu à les rencontrer dans cet endroit et finalement ne s'était jamais présenté. Inutile de dire que Lois était d'humeur massacrante. Il espérait pour leur informateur, qu'elle ne le retrouverait pas. Elle en ferait de la charpie. Lois détestait qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Et lorsqu'on entravait le déroulement de son enquête... Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Clark le savait de première main.

Une camionnette noire s'arrêta juste devant eux. Clark comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose dans la scène qui le troublait. Quand la porte latérale s'ouvrit, il sut. Il y avait de la kryptonite là-dedans. Il se retourna pour prévenir Lois du danger mais elle avait déjà compris. Quand ses yeux revinrent sur la camionnette, il put voir deux hommes masqués en sortir. Clark était trop faible. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il recula quand les deux hommes armés foncèrent sur lui. Ils le traînèrent dans la camionnette, laissant sa partenaire complètement sous le choc.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quarante secondes depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant.

***

Lex attendait depuis presque une heure maintenant, assis dans la cuisine avec un verre de vin. Et dire que Clark avait dit qu'il rentrerait tôt. Il devait y avoir eu une autre urgence. Comme toujours. C'était pour ça que Lex voulait mettre en place le groupe d'intervention. Parce qu'il en avait les moyens et parce qu'il pourrait voir son petit ami plus de quelques heures volées les week-ends. Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et Lex avait l'impression de voir Clark encore moins que lorsqu'ils n'habitaient pas ensemble. Il faudrait juste convaincre Clark que le groupe d'intervention était une bonne idée. Vraiment une bonne idée. Ce qui ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il avala une gorgée de vin.

Le téléphone sonna. Dieux ! Si c'était Clark qui s'excusait encore, il allait commettre un crime. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Il lui avait promis cette fois.

"Luthor."

"Monsieur, vous devriez regarder Metro 6."

"Hope ?" 

"Monsieur, allumez et regardez. Je monte vous chercher." Hope n'était jamais directive que lorsque sa sécurité était en jeu.

Lex se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il alla jusqu'au salon son verre à la main. Il alluma la télévision sur la chaîne locale. Une journaliste blonde était devant le Daily Planet. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Une nouvelle prise d'otages au journal ? Ce ne serait que la troisième depuis le début de l'année... et on était seulement en mars. Ce journal était comme Clark. Il attirait les problèmes.

_"Il semblerait que les kidnappeurs est contacté le journal. "_

Kidnappeurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

_"Rappelons que le journaliste Clark Kent a été enlevé ce midi alors qu'il sortait d'un restaurant avec sa collègue, Lois Lane. L'identité des kidnappeurs est toujours inconnue à l'heure actuelle."_

Lex laissa tomber son verre de vin sur le sol. Clark ? Depuis le déjeuner ? Pourquoi n'était pas au courant ? Pourquoi Clark était encore là-bas ? Pourquoi ne s'était pas enfui après avoir mis KO les kidnappeurs. C'était dans ses cordes. 

Hope entra. Suivie par Mercy et Faith. 

"Monsieur ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?"

"Monsieur Kent a été kidnappé ce midi..."

"Ca je le sais déjà ! C'est ce que j'ai entendu à la **télévision**. Je ne paye pas assez bien pour espérer avoir ce genre de nouvelles avant tout le monde ?"

"J'ai récupéré la déposition de Lane. Il semblerait que les kidnappeurs étaient habillés tout de noir."

"Hope ? Je m'en fous complètement ! Ils auraient pu être en tutu ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Pourquoi ont-ils toujours Clark ?"

"Monsieur... Lane dit que la seule touche de couleur sur leur uniforme était une pierre verte."

Lex retomba sur le sofa. Oh. Oh. Oh. Lorsqu'il se releva une minute plus tard, il était passé en mode Luthor. Il n'était pas redevenu un vrai Luthor depuis bien longtemps. Dix ans. Depuis que Clark l'avait sorti de la rivière et ramener à la vie. Dix ans aujourd'hui.

"Mercy, où se trouve le centre des opérations de la police ?"

"Au journal, c'est là que les kidnappeurs ont appelés."

"Je veux Ross et son équipe là bas dans une demi-heure." 

La rousse s'écarta un peu et prit son téléphone.

"Faith ?"

"Monsieur ?" répondit la brune attendant les autres.

"Dites au groupe d'intervention qu'ils vont commencer plus tôt. Qu'ils soient prêt à être opérationnels dès que j'en donnerais l'ordre."

"Bien monsieur."

"Hope. Vous dites à Enrique que je le veux ici tout de suite."

"Il est déjà en route." répondit la blonde."Il nous attendra au parking."

"Très bien. Alors allons-y."

"Oui monsieur."

***

Le Daily Planet était en pleine effervescence malgré l'heure tardive. La police de Metropolis avait pris possession des salles de réunion qu'elle partageait avec le FBI. Des collègues inquiets étaient là des nouvelles. Des plateaux de café circulaient un peu partout.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la plus inattendue des délégations. Lex Luthor, l'inaccessible, qui n'avait pas accordé d'interview depuis des années était entré au Daily Planet. Reconnaissable malgré les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait. Très bien escorté. Ses trois gardes du corps en jupes tailleurs, talons aiguilles et lunettes noires, trois avocats et son assistant personnel.

Tout ce petit monde se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle où les responsables de l'affaire, Perry White et Lois Lane se trouvaient. Mercy, Faith et Hope se postèrent à l'entrée de la salle. La réaction à l'entrée en scène de Lex Luthor fut la même que dans la salle de rédaction. Silence.

Lex s'assit nonchalamment dans un siège vide. Il regarda les gens assis devant lui alors que ses hommes attendaient debout derrière lui, le visage impassible.

"Bonsoir messieurs, mesdames."

"M.. Monsieur Luthor ?" articula difficilement un policier de Metropolis.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je ne veux pas de gens comme vous dans mon journal." Perry White ne l'aimait pas. Oh, c'était réciproque. Il n'arrêtait pas de surcharger Clark de travail. Surtout les week-ends où Lex avait quelque chose en tête.

D'autres gens parlaient, lui parlaient. Il ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il fit un signe de la main et le silence se fit instantanément.

"Je suis là pour vous aider bien sûr. Un honnête citoyen de Metropolis vient de se faire enlever, je suis là pour vous aider bien sûr."

Silence à nouveau. Oui, c'était évident qu'avec sa réputation, cela n'allait pas être facile. 

"Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un _comme vous_ pourrait nous aider là-dedans." White, toujours méprisant envers les Luthor.

"Vous avez certainement besoin d'aide. Etant donné que cela fait à présent huit heures qu'il a été enlevé. Et que vous êtes toujours assis là."

Un type en blouson du FBI se leva.

"Sortez d'ici. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Nos hommes sont sur le terrain, vous n'avez pas à nous apprendre notre job. Nous savons exactement ce que nous faisons."

Lex le regarda de haut, bien qu'il fût assis et que l'homme fût debout.

C'est à ce moment là que Lane frappa. Compter sur cette garce pour s'immiscer dans les conversations qui ne la regardaient pas.

"A moins que vous n'ayez à voir avec cet enlèvement ?"

"Absolument pas. Je l'ai appris comme tout le monde à la télévision." Il maudit une fois de plus son réseau d'informateurs. Pour quoi les payait-il donc ?

"C'est étonnant de vous voir ici. Quel lien avez vous avec cette affaire ?"

"Aucun je vous l'ai dit. Je suis simplement venu mettre mes hommes à la disposition de l'enquête."

"A moins que vous n'ayez des informations à nous transmettre, je vous conseille de prendre la porte." FBI encore. La police de Metropolis n'oserait jamais.

"Quel genre d'informations voulez-vous ?"

"Aucune que vous puissiez nous donner." répondit l'homme du FBI.

"Ah... Commissaire Heyton ? Vous avez besoin de renseignements peut-être ?"

Jamais lui ne refuserait. Pas s'il tenait à rester en poste dans cette ville.

"Et bien... nous avons eu quelques difficultés à contacter la famille de Kent." Le pauvre Heyton n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre. On ne refusait rien à un Luthor.

"Ah. Ces parents sont en voyage. Honolulu. Ils ne reviennent que d'ici une semaine."

La surprise sur les visages autour de la table lui fit plaisir.

"Mais j'ai du mal à croire que vous n'ayez pas pu apprendre ça en **huit heures**."

"Ce n'était pas une de nos priorités !"

"Bien sûr... Besoin d'autres renseignements ?"

"Vous savez comment les contacter ?" Monsieur FBI semblait enfin coopérer.

"Oui, bien sûr." répondit Lex, sans bouger pour autant.

"Vous allez nous donner ce numéro ?!"

"Mon avocat va sans charger. Pete ?"

Cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire beaucoup au jeune avocat préposé à cette tâche, mais il sortit son téléphone et quitta la pièce pour passer l'appel.

"Autre chose ?" demanda Lex.

"Ce n'est pas les règles. Vous auriez pu me donner le numéro de téléphone."

"Je suis un Luthor. Je ne me fonds pas dans les moules."

Rictus méprisant sur les visages de White et Lane. 

"Avez-vous besoin d'autres choses ? Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi..."

"Pourquoi êtes vous venus Luthor ?" demanda White."Vous arrivez, vous repartez... A quoi jouez vous ?"

"J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Vos recherches piétinent. Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps ici."

"Si vous entravez..."

Lex Luthor l'arrêta dans son élan d'un simple regard. Les Luthor savaient imposer le silence à leurs interlocuteurs, qu'ils soient de Metropolis ou pas. Et ce soir là, il semblait que Lex soit tout à fait dans l'esprit de sa famille.

"Je n'entrave rien."

"Expliquez..."

"Monsieur. Pour vous." Mercy était entrée avec un téléphone à la main. Il reconnut celui de Pete, il espérait que personne d'autre ne ferait rapprochement.

"Merci."

Lex sortit de la pièce, en faisant signe à un de ses avocats de donner ce qu'ils avaient aux imbéciles autour de la table.

"Lex Luthor."

"Lex qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" la voix de Martha Kent.

"Je n'en sais rien. Clark s'est fait enlever tout à l'heure. Je fais le maximum"

"Le maximum ne suffit pas Luthor." Jonathan Kent. Ce n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre eux deux.

"Je tiens autant que vous à le retrouver. Je vous ai fait envoyer le jet. Il sera là d'ici deux heures. Il n'était pas à Metropolis."

"Faites ça. Et retrouvez le."

"Je vais le retrouver."

"Vous avez intérêt."

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Clark avait été enlevé, mais Jonathan Kent penserait qu'il en responsable à un niveau ou à un autre. Surtout si comme il le pensait son père était derrière tout ça. Qui d'autre à Metropolis aurait pu avoir le pouvoir de déjouer ses indicateurs. Un coup comme celui était préparé longtemps à l'avance... 

Un livreur lui tendit un pli, qu'il prit machinalement pendant qu'il assurait à Martha qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il retourna dans la salle pour se faire agresser par Lane. Il venait pourtant de se aire passer un savon par monsieur Kent. Pourquoi diable tout le monde s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Oh il était Lex **Luthor**, il était le Diable. Le seul à ne jamais l'avoir vu comme ça, était retenu prisonnier.

"Comment avez vous pu avoir ces photos ?" demanda Lane en l'attrapant par le col.

Hope s'interposa et lui fit lâcher prise.

Lex aperçut les photos sur la table. Clark. Bien sûr. 

"Je penserais qu'elles aideraient la police."

"Je ne sais pas quel coup tordu vous préparez, Luthor, mais je vais le découvrir. S'il arrive quelque chose à Clark je vous jure que je vous le ferais payer."

"Je ne vois pas ce qui motive votre soudaine colère." répondit Lex, maître de lui même. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Clark, il ne supporterait pas, ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire n'avait que bien peu d'importance.

"Ces photos. Cela fait à peine quarante huit heures qu'il a cette coupe de cheveux. Pourquoi le faites vous surveiller ?"

"Je ne fais pas surveiller Clark Kent."

"Difficile de vous croire quand on voit ces photos."

"Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'une pseudo reporter qui espère simplement gagner le Pulitzer sur mon dos."

Lex arrêta de s'intéresser à elle. Il considéra un instant l'idée de se rasseoir, mais un regard à Mercy confirma qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre ici. La jeune femme avait eu le temps de récupérer chaque information de la police. Et nul doute que Faith avait placé les micros. Ils pouvaient quitter ses lieux sans tarder.

Hope l'arrêta. 

"Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle pointait du doigt le pli que le coursier lui avait donné. Il n'y avait pas pensé en finissant son appel. Il allait l'ouvrir pour savoir, quand Hope l'arrêta à nouveau.

"Monsieur ?"

"C'est juste une enveloppe qu'un coursier m'a déposé quand j'étais au téléphone."

"Juste une enveloppe ? Donnez la moi, monsieur."

Tout le monde dans la pièce roula des yeux ou poussa un soupir agacé devant les précautions que prenait le garde du corps.

Lex lui tendit l'enveloppe brune sachant par avance qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Hope et ses deux consoeurs étaient intraitables à ce sujet. La jeune femme tâta l'enveloppe, la soupesa, et finit par l'ouvrir. C'était une photo. Grand format. Hope pâlit en la voyant. Elle leva les yeux sur son employeur qui lui arracha la photo des mains.

Lex sentit sa tête tourner. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la photo. Ses jambes le supportaient à peine. Mercy l'empêcha de tomber. Il détestait être aussi faible. C'était une pensée étrange à ce moment là, et elle trahissait le mélange d'émotions : colère, peur, haine, rage. Envie de vengeance. 

Clark Kent était attaché par une chaîne verte. Lex savait qu'il s'agissait de météorites. Il y en avait autour de son cou aussi. Quelqu'un relevait la tête de Clark pour qu'il fasse face à l'objectif. Devant, obscène, il y avait un gâteau sur lequel des bougies étaient plantées. Sans compter, Lex savait qu'il y en avait dix. Le gâteau était vert. On y avait inscrit 'Bon anniversaire'. 

Lex froissa la photo. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. 

"On s'en va."

"Monsieur vous êtes sûr que..."

"J'ai dit on s'en va. Alors fermez vos putain de gueules et suivez moi."

Les avocats et les gardes du corps se mirent en ordre. Enrique essaya de tenir son maître pour l'aider, mais Lex se dégagea brutalement.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je vais prendre les choses en mains. Ils ne s'en tireront pas. Dans la voiture ! Tout de suite."

"Luthor ! Qu'est-ce..." tenta monsieur FBI.

"Vous ne m'adressez pas la parole. Vous n'êtes que des incapables. Je vais trouver ces types moi même puisque vous ne pouvez rien faire."

"Luthor !"

"Allez vous faire foutre."

Sur ce, Lex quitta la pièce. Il regagna la limousine qu'il avait laissée devant le Daily Planet. Un mot aussi bref que dur au chauffeur lui assura que personne qu'il serait conduit à sa tour sans perdre un seul instant.

"Mercy, le groupe d'intervention est bien installé à chaque entrée de la ville ?"

"Personne ne sort s'en que nous le sachions."

"Bien. Si les kidnappeurs continuent de contacter la police au Daily Planet, c'est qu'ils sont encore en ville. Et s'ils sont en ville, je veux savoir où."

"Bien monsieur."

"Les équipes chargées de la surveillance de mon père n'ont rien remarqué ces dernières semaines ?"

"Vous pensez qu'il aurait avoir..."

"J'en suis certain. Il n'y aucun doute là-dessus."

****

Une heure plus tard, le FBI et la police entendaient le téléphone sonné. Un geste du responsable des opérations, et Perry White décrochait le téléphone.

"White."

"Monsieur White. Dans trente minutes je vais vous rappeler. Je veux que Lex Luthor soit là. S'il n'est pas là, vous retrouverez le cadavre de votre journaliste à temps pour l'édition du matin. Vous avez une trente minutes."

L'homme raccrocha. Personne ne dit un mot pendant quelques instants avant que le brouhaha ne s'installe.

"Qu'on me trouve Luthor et plus vite que ça. Je le veux ici dans vingt minutes."

****

Lex retourna dans la salle de réunion du Daily Planet. Seuls ses gardes du corps et son assistant étaient avec lui. Ses avocats étaient restés à la tour. Ils s'étaient mis en route sitôt que Hope les avait prévenus de l'appel téléphonique. Ils arrivèrent au Daily Planet, deux minutes après que la police les ait bien inutilement contactés. 

"Je vois que finalement on a besoin de moi." fit Lex, provocateur, en s'asseyant confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait... mais s'il arrive quelque chose à Kent vous en serez tenu pour responsable. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela entraînera."

Lex haussa les épaules.

"Allez vous enfin nous dire de quelle façon vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire."

"Non."

"Non ? Comment ça non ? Vous entravez..."

"Taisez vous. J'ai à faire en attendant ce coup de téléphone."

Enrique passa à Lex son ordinateur. Lex ne fit plus attention à eux. Jusqu'à ce que Lane l'interrompe dans ses recherches.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous êtes écoeurant. Vous travaillez, vous faites de l'argent pendant que mon partenaire est retenu en otage."

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire."

"Vous n'êtes plus avec vos avocats ? Cela coûtait trop cher de les avoir tout le temps à porter de la main."

"Non absolument pas. Mais je ne tiens pas à devoir les remplacer. Ce que je serais obligé de faire, s'ils étaient appelés à témoigner contre moi."

Lane ne soutint pas son regard et se tut sans comprendre exactement où il voulait en venir.

La véritable raison de leur absence était qu'il devait dans l'urgence trouver le moyen légal d'imposer le groupe d'intervention de la LexCorp dans la résolution de cette affaire. Lex savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant Faith découvre où les ravisseurs se cachaient. Avant le matin il aurait le lieu. Il ne permettrait pas que des policiers s'approchent de Clark. Seulement des hommes à lui. Loyaux. Qu'il avait recruté personnellement. Son groupe d'intervention.

Le téléphone sonna.

Enrique reprit l'ordinateur. Lex ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer et évacuer le stress et il prit le combiné en mains.

"Lex Luthor."

"Monsieur Luthor. Je vois qu'ils ont réussi à vous retrouver."

"Rien de plus simple." Sa voix était calme et détachée.

"J'aimerais que vous rappeliez vos chiens."

"Mes chiens ?"

"Ceux qui gardent la ville."

"Oh ceux là... Mes hommes vous voulez dire."

"Ne jouez pas au plus fin."

"Il est toujours bon d'être précis lorsque que l'on négocie."

"Il n'y a rien à négocier. Vous les faites rentrez à la niche, et je ne tue pas Kent."

"Aucune chance que je les rappelle. Vous êtes sur mon terrain de jeu ici. Ce serait dommage de vous voir disparaître ailleurs."

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil s'énervait.

"Ah oui ? Votre terrain de jeu ? Parfait. Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il survive si je commence à lui trouer la peau ?"

"Tout dépend de la valeur que vous donner à **votre** vie."

"**Ma** vie n'étais pas en question ici."

"Vous le pensez ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes si naïf. Je vais vous retrouver dans les heures qui suivent. Cela ne fait aucun doute. L'état de Clark Kent déterminera si je vous tue ou si je me contente de vous livrer à la justice."

"Vous ne réussirez pas..."

"Si vous comptez sur votre commanditaire, oubliez-le. Je suis dors et déjà sur son cas. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Il sera bientôt à genoux."

"Prenez moi pour un imbécile. Vous avez toujours été le faible."

"Mm... On jurerait Dominic. Vous avez bien appris votre leçon. Cela fait dix ans que je me contiens. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune raison pour me retenir. Personne pour me retenir. Vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre les différences qu'il y a quand je deviens un véritable Luthor."

"... Je vois que vous ne voulez pas être raisonnable."

"Oh, de mon point de vu c'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas."

"Si la photo que vous nous avons envoyée n'est pas suffisante pour vous montrez à quel point nous sommes sérieux..."

"La photo était juste une façon inutile de jubiler devant moi."

"Ne m'interrompez pas !" Lex roula des yeux. "Je vais laisser Kent vous supplier pour sa vie lui même. Vous changerez peut-être d'avis comme ça."

La main de Lex sur le combiné téléphonique se resserra. 

"Faites donc."

Il y eut du bruit, et enfin quelqu'un articula difficilement.

"Kent."

"Clark ?" Lex sentait que sa voix n'était plus aussi sûre.

"Lex... Ils savent."

"Je sais. Co... Comment tu vas ?"

"Comme toujours. Je préfère quand tu es la victime."

Lex le préférait aussi. Parce qu'il savait que Clark viendrait le sauver.

"Lex... ne fais rien de stupide."

"Je vais te retrouver."

"Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais."

"Je sais. Mais... Je ne..."

"Tu vaux plus que ça."

"Je vaux quoi selon toi ?"

"Au moins quarante fois plus."

Des voix s'élevèrent derrière celle de Clark. Et Lex put l'entendre étouffer un cri de douleur.

"Clark ?"

"Hum... Ils veulent que je te demande de les laisser quitter la ville. Alors je te le demande."

Le téléphone changea de mains à nouveau.

"Je dois dire que Kent est très décevant. A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il téléphone depuis un gentil petit salon de thé."

"Les gens ont des façons bizarres de réagir lorsqu'ils sont kidnappés et torturés."

"Torture, vous employez de bien grands mots."

"Je les trouve faibles en comparaison avec la réalité. Cette conversation a été passionnante mais, je pense que l'on se verra bientôt. On pourra continuer cette charmante discussion de vive voix."

Lex raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il se leva pour partir.

"Vous avez coupé la communication ? Il vous manque une case ?"

"Vous n'arrivez pas à tracer l'appel. Vous ne pouvez pas. Peu importe le temps passé dessus. Et comme je commençais à manquer d'air."

"Vous êtes fous."

"D'où connaissez vous Clark Kent ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation grotesque."

Lex ne répondit plus à rien. Il sortit de la pièce. Les agents du FBI essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais Hope, Mercy et Faith les en empêchèrent.

"J'ai à faire, messieurs, ne me ralentissez pas. J'ai promis à ce type que je serais là demain matin. D'ici là j'ai à faire."

****

A six heures du matin, le groupe d'intervention de la LexCorp était sur le point de commencer sa première opération. Et ce, dans le dos de la police. Lex Luthor en personne leur avait donné l'ordre de passer à l'offensive. Les kidnappeurs avaient été localisés un quart d'heure plus tôt, grâce à une information donnée par Bruce Wayne en personne. C'était de Gotham que venaient les hommes qui avaient été chargés de l'enlèvement. Ce qui expliquait l'absence d'information à Metropolis. Ils avaient été capables après cela de trouver où ils se cachaient. En plein centre ville. Dans un immeuble d'une succursale d'une compagnie dont le siège était à Gotham et qui était fermé en ce moment pour rénovation. 

La marque de Lionel Luthor était apposée. Lex en était certain. Il n'y avait que lui pour pouvoir mettre en place ce genre d'opération. Lui ou Lex. Et comme, Lex n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça...

Le quartier fut bouclé par des hommes du groupe d'interventions. Personne ne sortait sans approbation de Lex ou d'un de ses lieutenants. L'immeuble était cerné. Lex savait qu'il y avait là dedans une quarantaine d'hommes sinon plus. C'était ce que Clark lui avait dit au téléphone. 

_"Tu vaux plus que ça."_

_"Je vaux quoi selon toi ?"_

_"Au moins quarante fois plus."_

L'assaut fut donné à six heures dix. Lex et ses trois gardes du corps attendaient dans une voiture blindée à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Lex n'était pas armé. Il y avait Hope, Mercy et Faith pour ça. Tous les quatre entreraient dès que le premier étage aurait été sécurisé. Clark était au troisième. Un scanner l'avait détecté. Un joli jouet de la LexCorp, développé parmi tant d'autres pour son équipe d'intervention. Lex les avait doté de ce qui se faisait de mieux. Et de ce qui ne se faisait pas encore en mettant un service de recherche au complet sur l'amélioration de leur matériel. S'ils devaient prendre le relais de Superman, il fallait qu'ils soient les plus performants. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, on leur donnait confirmation qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes à terre. Maîtrisés ou blesser par ses hommes. Des siens, seul deux étaient légèrement blessés. Ok. Pour le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage c'était un bon score. Il restait deux étages. Lex s'approcha d'un des kidnappeurs qui était par terre.  A cet étage, ils ne portaient qu'un éclat de météorite ridiculement petit, mais Lex avait besoin de s'assurer que personne ne savait pour Clark.

"Toi, réponds moi. Qu'est-ce que vous gardez ici ?"

L'homme cracha sur les chaussures de Lex. Lex lui donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre pour lui rappeler qui était à la merci de qui.

"Réponds. Qu'est-ce que vous gardez ici ?"

"Va te faire foutre."

Lex fit un signe à Hope qui tira dans la tête de l'homme avant que Lex ne passe au prisonnier suivant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous gardez ici ?"

L'homme n'en menait pas large. 

"Un journaliste."

"Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ?"

"Parce qu'il couche avec Lex Luthor et qu'on aurait pu avoir une rançon."

"Comment avez vous appris qu'il était avec Lex Luthor ?"

"C'est Ronald et Fred. Ils le savaient. Et ils nous ont demandés si on voulait se faire du fric facilement."

"Dommage pour toi. Pas de fric, et une tonne de problème."

Ok, ceux là ne savaient rien. Il n'aurait pas été sûr qu'autant d'hommes sachent à quoi s'en tenir sur la réalité de ce qu'ils gardaient. Lex répéta la même procédure une fois que le deuxième étage fut sécurisé. Les hommes portaient aussi une quantité minimale de météorite. Il dut en faire abattre deux avant qu'on ne veuille lui répondre. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème moral. Il se poserait ce genre de questions quand Clark serait en sécurité. Pour l'instant, tous les moyens étaient bons pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Et s'il devait faire abattre tous les hommes, ou s'il devait s'en charger lui même, peu importait. 

Les hommes avaient ordre de ne pas monter au troisième étage. Clark s'y trouvait et Lex ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse avoir la moindre information. Aucun des membres du groupe d'intervention ne serait présent. Il ne voulait pas qu'on demande pourquoi il y avait toutes ses étranges pierres vertes. Le scanner montrait qu'il n'y avait que cinq hommes avec Clark. 

Il ne s'était pas inquiété un seul instant de savoir s'ils tueraient Clark ou pas quand les hommes de la LexCorp entreraient dans l'immeuble. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ils avaient besoin de l'otage. Lex, malgré les protestations de ses gardes du corps, réquisitionna une arme.

"Personne ne monte au troisième étage." ordonna Lex à ses hommes." Suis-je clair ? Personne ne doit entrer là-dedans. Sous aucun prétexte. Même si vous entendez des coups de feu. Si quelqu'un d'autre que nous descend vous l'abattez. Mais ne touchez pas à l'otage. Même si je dis le contraire une fois là haut."

Les hommes hochèrent la tête, et Lex et ses trois gardes du corps prirent les escaliers.

****

Clark avait entendu les coups de feu se rapprocher. Il n'était pas si mal en point. Et ses gardiens étaient de plus en plus nerveux. Lui aussi l'était. Parce qu'il n'était pas imperméable à leurs armes chargées de balles vertes. Parce qu'il espérait et redoutait que ce soit Lex qui soit à l'origine des coups de feu. 

Il espérait que ce soit Lex, parce que la police ne devait pas apprendre qu'il était un alien et qu'il était superman. Quoique superman serait le dernier de ses soucis s'ils apprenaient ce que la kryptonite pouvait lui faire.

Il redoutait que ce soit lui, parce que cela voudrait dire que Lex avait effectivement fait quelque chose de stupide. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lex, il avait essayé de le garder sur le droit chemin. Il avait réussi. Cela n'avait pas été facile, non, loin de là. Mais il y avait réussi. Mais Lex avait toujours cette part d'ombre en lui et elle ne demandait qu'à ressurgir... surtout dans ses affrontements avec son père. Et Clark était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que Lionel devait être derrière tout ça. Personne d'autres n'aurait pu savoir pour la date d'anniversaire. 

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lex et les trois femmes qui le suivaient partout. Et il était armé. Malheureusement le kidnappeur en chef tenait aussi une arme. Et elle était contre sa tempe. Il vit Lex poser son regard sur lui et un bref instant son masque de froideur vaciller. 

"Monsieur Luthor. Je ne vous mentirais pas en vous disant que j'ai plaisir à vous voir."

"Je vous avais pourtant dit que nous nous verrions ce matin."

"Je n'aurais pas imaginé que vous soyez si stupides."

"Moi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Vous n'êtes plus que cinq. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants si vous ne vous rendez pas."

"Vous n'êtes que quatre."

"Oui, mais cela suffira amplement."

Ils étaient tous là, armés, se braquant leurs armes les uns sur les autres. Il savait que tout cela finirait mal. Dans un bain de sang. 

"Vous allez nous laisser sortir Luthor ou je l'abats."

"Vous rêvez. Il n'y a pas une seule raison pour que je vous laisse sortir."

"Vous vous le tapez depuis dix ans, si vous aviez voulu changer de gigolo vous auriez changé depuis longtemps." répondit un des hommes en retrait.

Lex l'abattit sans ciller. Il ne prenait pas très bien les insultes contre lui. Il les prenait encore moins bien quand elles étaient dirigées contre Clark. Clark lui ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que ses kidnappeurs sortiraient vivants. Même s'ils posaient leurs armes à terre, ils seraient abattus. C'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait que Lex et ses trois gardes du corps. Enrique aurait été moins vieux, il en aurait sûrement été lui aussi. Personne ne devait apprendre ce que Clark était. Lex avait promis qu'il le protégerait il y a longtemps déjà, et il avait toujours tenu ses promesses envers lui.

"Nous sommes quatre de chaque côté maintenant."

"Vous recommencez ça et je l'abats."

"Si vous l'abattez, je vous tue ensuite. Et même si l'un de vous sortait vivant de cette pièce, mes hommes seraient là pour le cueillir. Rendez vous. Maintenant. Cela évitera bien des problèmes et surtout une perte de temps inutiles."

Deux des hommes posèrent leurs armes à terre et les poussèrent du pied dans la direction de Lex.

"Stupides !" cria leur chef. "Il vous tuera de toutes façons. Vous croyez vraiment que Luthor vous laissera en vie ? Il ne voudra jamais prendre le risque que vous parliez de son alien de petit ami."

La colère avait toujours été mauvaise conseillère. Le kidnappeur regarda un instant ses hommes. Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de regarder autre chose ensuite. Lex et Hope lui avait tiré dessus. Du sang gicla sur Clark avant que l'homme tombe à terre. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Faith et Mercy s'était chargé du dernier homme armé. Il tomba en avant, n'étant plus soutenu par personne, et bien trop faible avec ces chaînes et cette balle dans sa jambe.

Lex se précipita vers lui pendant que les trois femmes s'occupaient de faire parler les deux survivants. Lex le débarrassa des chaînes qui lui avaient brûlés la peau depuis qu'il était arrivé là.

"Clark ? Clark comment tu te sens ?"

"Ca va... Je crois... j'ai mal à ma jambe. J'ai une balle dedans."

"Météorite ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Ok, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de ça. On va te sortir de là. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Mais il faut qu'on descende. Je vais t'aider à te remettre debout."

Lex montrait pour la première fois des émotions depuis qu'il avait quitté leur appartement au début de la soirée.  Clark avait toujours su les tirer de lui. Même au pire des moments. Comme maintenant. Il fallait qu'il redescende, et il ne tenait pas à ce que ses hommes le voient autrement que comme Lex Luthor froid et distant.

"Il n'y a que toi qui a peur de te montrer. Les autres s'en ficheront." Clark leva la main et essuya le visage de Lex.

L'exposition prolongée à la kryptonite n'avait pas altéré la faculté qu'avait Clark de toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait. 

"Allons-y. Il y a beaucoup de météorites ici."

Alors qu'ils descendaient, Clark, appuyé sur Lex, ils purent entendre deux coups de feu. Hope, Faith et Mercy avaient finis leur travail avec les hommes. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à effacer tous les détails compromettants pour Clark. Et ramasser les météorites.

Plusieurs des hommes se proposèrent pour porter Clark mais ils essuyèrent des refus secs de leur patron. Seul Enrique, resté au rez-de-chaussée, eut l'autorisation de l'aider.

Dehors, la police et le FBI attendaient à l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité maintenu par le groupe d'intervention de la LexCorp. Lex s'arrangerait avec ces crétins plus tard. Ses avocats s'étaient assurés que tout serait dans les règles. Il était aux limites du légal... mais cela ferait l'affaire. L'argent ferait le reste. Des pots de vin aux bonnes personnes, et une bonne campagne de publicité feraient taire tout le monde.

Le plus important c'était que Clark était hors de danger. La voiture qui les ramènerait à leur appartement où Clark serait soigné par Tobby, les attendait. Une fois dedans, Lex pensa pour la première fois à essuyer les gouttes de sang qui constellaient le visage de Clark. Il avait été tellement heureux de le retrouver vivant...

Clark émit un petit rire qui inquiéta Lex.

"Clark ? Ca va ?"

"Oui... c'est juste... On a jamais eu d'anniversaire vraiment normaux... n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. C'est vrai." Lex s'autorisa à sourire. "Mais on le fêtera demain... J'ai un cadeau pour toi à la maison."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, vraiment."

"J'ai toujours adoré les cadeaux. Mais avec toutes ses histoires, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'acheter quoi que ce soit."

Lex prit un air horrifié.

"Tu veux dire que tu attendais le dernier moment ? Et moi qui pensais à ton cadeau depuis des mois..."

"Pauvre chéri..."

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout le long du trajet. Dès que Hope, et ses deux acolytes eurent fini leur job, le groupe d'intervention plia bagages et laissa les kidnappeurs vivants et à l'état de cadavres à la police avant de remonter dans leurs véhicules noirs, portant le logo prune de la LexCorp.

****

Le journaliste Clark Kent reprit le travail deux jours plus tard. Il fut expliqué que son enlèvement et l'implication étonnante de Lex et de la LexCorp dans l'affaire, était du à une enquête que Clark avait mené dans le plus grand secret. Il avait appris en effet que la LexCorp était entrain de se doter d'une pseudo milice. Il avait été pris entre deux feux quand des malfrats l'avaient surpris et avaient voulu obtenir toutes les informations qu'il avait pu obtenir sur cette nouvelle branche de la LexCorp. Tout le monde blâma la LexCorp et son PDG, parce que après tout, c'était ce que les gens préféraient faire.

Lex Luthor ne fut pas poursuivi pour avoir envoyé des hommes ainsi boucler un quartier de Metropolis. On lui demanda cependant de démanteler son groupe d'intervention. Ce qu'il fit, officiellement. Officieusement, le groupe ne disparut pas. Mais les hommes qui le composaient apparaissaient sur les fiches de paies comme des vigiles.

Quant à Clark et Lex, inutile de dire, qu'il y eut quelques disputes à propos de ce groupe d'intervention. Clark accorda à Lex qu'il ne jouerait plus les super héros le dimanche et deux soirs par semaine. Un bon compromis quand on sait que Lex menaçait de régler le problème de la récidive criminelle qui augmentait le travail de son super héros de petit ami en payant des gardiens de prisons pour éliminer leurs prisonniers susceptibles de ne pas s'amender.

Quant à Lionel Luthor, son destin fut des plus tragiques. Son fils n'eut pas l'autorisation de le tuer, mais il le ruina. Et quand il ne resta à Lionel que ses yeux pour pleurer et une dépression nerveuse, Lex lui offrit une pension et un petit appartement. Insulte suprême qui poussèrent Lionel à se donner la mort. Personne ne le regretta bien longtemps.

FIN


End file.
